1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of cradles. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of portable bassinets which can be rocked at two different height levels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Specifically, rockable bassinets are well known in the art. These prior art rockable bassinets can only be rocked at one height level, either at a ground or floor level or at an elevated height away from the ground, for example a bed or chair level.
The following fourteen (14) prior art patents are found to be pertinent to the field of the present invention:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 246,729 issued to Darne on Sep. 6, 1881 for xe2x80x9cCombined Cradle And Nurseryxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cDarne Patentxe2x80x9d);
2. U.S. Pat. No. 2,293,560 issued to Price on Aug. 18, 1942 for xe2x80x9cCombination Cradle And Carriagexe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cPrice Patentxe2x80x9d);
3. U.S. Pat. No. 2,452,838 issued to Come on Nov. 2, 1948 for xe2x80x9cFurniturexe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cCome Patentxe2x80x9d);
4. U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,374 issued to Doud on May 28, 1957 for xe2x80x9cFolding Cradle And Rockerxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cDoud Patentxe2x80x9d);
5. U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,145 issued to Gregory on Jan. 20, 1959 for xe2x80x9cCombination Cradle, Bassinet And Buggyxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cGregory Patentxe2x80x9d);
6. U.S. Pat. No. 2,936,464 issued to Miller et al. on May 17, 1960 for xe2x80x9cCradlexe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cMiller Patentxe2x80x9d);
7. U.S. Pat. No. 2,964,762 issued to Reynolds on Dec. 20, 1960 for xe2x80x9cRocking Bassinetxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cReynolds Patentxe2x80x9d);
8. U.S. Pat. No. 2,972,152 issued to Vincent on Feb. 21, 1961 for xe2x80x9cRocking Device For Bassinetxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cVincent Patentxe2x80x9d);
9. U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,877 issued to Cooper on Dec. 1, 1964 for xe2x80x9cSupporting Rocker Framexe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cCooper Patentxe2x80x9d);
10. U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,852 issued to Lopez, Jr. on Jan. 9, 1990 for xe2x80x9cBassinet Rockerxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cLopez Patentxe2x80x9d);
11. U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,107 issued to Gof et al. on Dec. 21, 1993 for xe2x80x9cInfant Bathing And Crib Devicexe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cGof Patentxe2x80x9d);
12. U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,655 issued to Shepler et al. on Dec. 9, 1997 for xe2x80x9cRocking Collapsible Bassinetxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cShepler Patentxe2x80x9d);
13. U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,341 issued to Simantob et al. on Oct. 13, 1998 for xe2x80x9cCollapsible And Convertible Combination Baby Bed And Baby Carrier Systemxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cSimantob Patentxe2x80x9d); and
14. U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,524 issued to Barger on Feb. 22, 2000 for xe2x80x9cPlayyard With Rockersxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cBarger Patentxe2x80x9d).
The Darne Patent discloses a combined cradle and nursery. The Darne Patent teaches a single level rocking cradle and nursery.
The Price Patent discloses a combination cradle and carriage. The Price Patent teaches a carriage which can be converted into a rockable cradle that can be rocked at one level.
The Come Patent discloses furniture which has rocking members that are pivotable down so that the furniture can rock.
The Doud Patent discloses a folding cradle and rocker.
The Gregory Patent discloses a combination cradle, bassinet and buggy.
The Miller Patent discloses a cradle. It includes a stand, a mounting and driving assembly removably supported by the stand, and cradle means removably and rockably supported by the mounting and driving assembly.
The Reynolds Patent discloses a rocking bassinet. The Reynolds Patent teaches a rocking bassinet that can only be rocked at a single level.
The Vincent Patent discloses a rocking device for a bassinet. The Vincent Patent teaches a single level rocking bassinet.
The Cooper Patent discloses a supporting rocker frame for receiving and supporting a removable crib or a baby carriage.
The Lopez Patent discloses a bassinet rocker. It utilizes an external rocking support for receiving the bassinet.
The Gof Patent discloses an infant bathing and crib device. It includes a frame which has a pair of parallel extending side frame members. A support hammock is secured to the frame members and rockable at a single level.
The Shepler Patent discloses a rocking collapsible bassinet. It includes hoop-shaped frame members which are pivotable about a pair of connectors between a laterally rocking position, a stationary position, and a collapsed storage position. One of the frame members serves as a handle with free ends pivotal between a ground-engaging position which prevents rocking and a non-ground engaging position which allows lateral rocking of the bassinet.
The Simantob Patent discloses a collapsible and convertible combination baby bed and baby carrier system.
The Barger Patent discloses a play-yard with rockers. The Barger Patent teaches lockable rocker members which convert the play-yard into a rocking device.
None of these prior art patents have disclosed a portable double level cradle rocking bassinet which can be rocked at two different height levels. Therefore, there is a need to provide a modern day baby""s bassinet having lower fixed rocking members that can be rocked at a ground or floor level combined with elongated foldout rocking members to elevate the bassinet so that it can be rocked at a bed or chair level.
The present invention is a novel and unique portable double level cradle rocking bassinet which comprises a standard bassinet onto which is formed lower fixed rockers and formed elongated foldout rockers. The bassinet comprises a frame portion to which are attached the lower fixed rockers on either end of the frame portion. When the bassinet is to be rocked, the individual simply unfolds the bassinet to the open condition, places the baby in the frame portion and then rocks the bassinet back and forth on the lower fixed rockers at a ground level. The bassinet also has foldout rockers which can be unfolded to the extended condition, so that the bassinet can be rocked back and forth at a bed or chair level. The foldout rockers can be stored by folding upwardly against the underside of the frame portion and are retained thereto by mating VELCRO(copyright) fasteners.
It has been discovered, according to the present invention, that if a bassinet has lower fixed rocking members and foldout elongated rocking members, then the present invention can be rocked at two different height levels such as a ground level and a bed level.
It has further been discovered, according to the present invention, that if a bassinet has lower fixed rocking members for rocking the bassinet at a ground or floor level and is combined with foldout elongated rocking members which can be folded out for rocking the bassinet at a bed or chair level, then the present invention does not require external structures to lift the bassinet off the ground by a sufficient amount to permit the bassinet to freely rock back and forth at the bed level while the user is lying down on the bed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable double level cradle rocking bassinet having lower fixed rocking members and foldout elongated rocking members, so that the bassinet can be rocked at two different height levels such as a ground level and a bed level.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable double level cradle rocking bassinet having lower fixed rocking members for rocking the bassinet at a ground or floor level and combined with foldout elongated rocking members which can be folded out for rocking the bassinet at a bed or chair level, so that the present invention does not require external structures to lift the bassinet off the ground by a sufficient amount to permit the bassinet to freely rock back and forth at the bed level while the user is lying down on the bed.
Further novel features and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, discussion and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the drawings.